Bon Clay's Service
by Everythinganime14
Summary: Zoro has to get a job, Bon Clay's a perv, and Luffy gets to be Bon's personal assistant. Just this much should get you interested. If not, then read it anyway.


**Here's a story that I started making a while ago. Sorry if it's kind of weird or anything, but I did make this when I sucked at making stories.**

**Sanji: You're perfect either way Ani-chwaaan!**

**Zoro: Shut up and leave her alone cheese head!**

**Awww, I always hoped I would have guys fighting over me. Except I was hoping they wouldn't be figments of my imagination.**

**Usopp: -pats shoulder- It'll be alright Ani.**

**Thanks Usopp -hugs-**

**Zoro: (deep menacing aura) Uuusoooopp.**

**Nami: Somebody's jealous.**

**Zoro: HMPH! Am not!**

**It's all right Zoro. Hey did you know my favorite color is green?**

**Zoro: -Blushes and walks away-**

**Heehee, love you too Marimo! Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Zoro, I think it's about time you got a job. Since were going to be at this town for quite a while waiting for the log pose to set." Nami said.

Zoro looked up at Nami from his spot on the floor and groaned. "I don't want to get a job, having a job is too much work."

Nami started to glare at the lazy marimo. "Everyone else had already gotten one."

"Exactly, so I don't need one." Zoro nodded his head trying to tell her that that was that.

Luffy, who had been only half listening, stopped eating to look over at Nami and spoke. "Zoro already got a job last night! I'm not giving him another one!"

Nami opened her mouth to continue arguing with Zoro, but her breath hitched in her throat and she turned to Luffy with wide eyes. Sanji choked on his cigarette, the white stick almost falling down his throat, and he went into a coughing fit. Usopp dropped the his wrench in mid-air and froze. Robin just simply found this to be amusing and giggled into her hand. Chopper looked around wondering why everyone was so shocked. Isn't it good that Zoro has a job now?

"Zoro has a job? That's great!" He smiled.

"It's not great for me. It's too much work." Luffy pouted.

"Luffy shut up!" Zoro shouted. His face had turned red.

Nami cleared her throat while a blush remained on her face, most likely from her overactive imagination.

"Um, Well uh anyway, you're going out today to look for a job. Of course I'm going with you so you don't get lost."

"I don't want to get a job, stupid boss will tell me that I can't sleep. Why doesn't Luffy have to get a job too?" Zoro complained.

"If Luffy got a job he'd probably end up burning down the town or something and we'd get sued. Now let's go."

"I want to go to, I haven't gotten to look around yet." Luffy said.

"Ugh, fine."

With that, they started out.

((()))

Nami was pissed. Zoro had failed 12 job interviews. Most of the bosses were scared of Zoro, and some just didn't like the things he described about himself, and they certainly didn't appreciate his fowl language.

And Luffy wasn't helping her mood either; he was hopping from place to place gawking and shouting about how wonderfully awesome everything was.

"Ok Zoro, this is the last place that's hiring. So don't frigg it up." Nami said sternly.

"Bon Clays' Service?" Zoro read the sign and looked over at Nami. "Are you serious Nami?"

"Yep, as long as we make some money." Her eyes turned into belli signs. "Besides, we know Bon. Since we're friends he's bound to give you a job."

They walked inside and up to a middle-aged woman with brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah. He…" Nami jabbed her thumb toward Zoro. "…Is here for the job interview."

"Go see Mr. Clay in his office, down that hall to your left."

Zoro turned and walked in the opposite direction the lady had pointed in. Nami slapped her forehead while Luffy just laughed.

"Zoro you idiot, it's this way." She said in a low voice.

Zoro rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and followed Nami and Luffy.

((()))

"So tell me about yourself. Name, first and last, age, if you're married, things like that." Bon said.

Zoro's eye twitched in irritation.

"You know all this crap." He muttered something about Bon being a makeup wearing swan freak before Nami kicked him in the leg from under the table.

"Ok well, what was the last thing you did?"

"Him." Zoro jabbed his thumb at Luffy.

"You goddamn idiot." Nami slapped her forehead.

"Zorooo." Luffy whined and crossed his arms, then turned his face down towards the floor to hide his blush.

"Um. Okay wow, uh. I meant a job." Bon said, deciding to pretend he'd never heard that.

"Oh. Well, beside being a pirate and a bounty hunter, nothing really."

"Ok. So this is your first actual job."

'He isn't really cut out for this, but I can't turn down a friend. Well he doesn't really like me so I'm not his friend. But he is Luffy's friend so it's the least I can do, plus Zoro might kick my ass.' Bon thought.

"Ok, you're hired Mr. Roronoa."

"Ugh! Finally!" Nami groaned.

"You'll start tomorrow." Bon said.

"K'. See ya tomorrow." Zoro said as they got up and started to leave.

Bon Clay watched them leave. He then thought that maybe he could give Luffy a job to. He did need his own 'personal' assistant after all. He's got the number one thing all personal assistances need, attractiveness.

A light bulb popped up over his head. Zoro noticed the sudden bright light coming from behind and turned to see a floating light bulb.

"The hell? Where'd that come from?" He asked.

Bon looked up. "Ahhh! Holey shit!"

He grabbed the light bulb and threw it against the wall, making it shatter.

"Where the hell did that thing come from? It scared me. Well anyway, hey Luffy, do you want a job too? I do need a 'personal assistant'."

"Yeah, that'd be cool!" Luffy started to jump up and down.

Zoro frowned. He didn't like the way Bon had said 'personal assistant'. What exactly did he mean by 'personal'. Isn't he gay? What would Bon have a personal assistant do if the assistant was a boy, and he was gay?

"Oh no," Nami cut Luffy's excitement off. "We don't need any lawsuits."

Thank you Nami.

Bon chuckled. "I'm pretty aware of how Luffy can act. If he makes a mess our janitor will handle it."

"Well," Nami thought for a second. "Okay. But you had better not sue."

Shit, thanks a lot Nami.

"Don't worry I won't. So both of you start tomorrow, see you two then." Bon waved.

"BIYEEEEE! SEE YA TOMORROW!" Luffy smiled and waved at Bon while walking backwards. Zoro just mumbled a quick 'see ya' while going into deep thought.

What was that guy up to?

**So that's that, I'll make up a second chapter when I can. A lot happened yesterday so it might be a little while. I was at my friend Kayla's birthday party, and the party was at lazer tag. When my other friend Allie was going down a slop from the crows nest she tripped and cracked her head open on a wall that was right in front of the slop, there was just sooo much blood that she was covered in it. But after she went to the hospital and got staples in her head she was back to her normal self. But I still can't get over it, I had a nightmare about it last night. But enough about my life story, by the way, I've been thinking lately about writing down all the interesting moments about what happens in my life and posting it. but I need to know what you guys would think, would you want to read it or not? Just let me know in a review k?**

**Zoro: I'm glad it wasn't you that cracked open your head.**

**Awww, you're so caring Zoro. No I didn't crack my head open, but when I heard Allie scream I did slam into a wall and fall backwards trying to get to her, which resulted in a bloody nose and a twisted ankle. But I'm all good, hahaha. Lot of blood that day wasn't there? Hahaha.**

**Zoro: **

**O ^[_]**

** O**

**Bye bye. Till next time. Zoro? Zooorooo? Oh well. Plz review. :3**


End file.
